Little Red Cape
by Coconut1214
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory land on a simple forest planet but the village is more than it appears and a familiar face lurks beneath a red cape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Little Red Cape**

Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory land on a simple forest planet but the village is more than it appears and a familiar face lurks beneath a red cape.

* * *

**Ch 1.**

The Doctor stood in his Tardis with his two companions, Amy Pond and Rory Williams. Amy was married to Rory but Amy Williams didn't have the same ring to it as Amy Pond or rather Amelia Pond. He liked her name it sounded like a fairytale and he quite enjoyed fairytales they were full of wonder, adventure and danger not unlike his own life. He was over nine hundred years old and gone through many faces but he still like to stop and smell the soil? No, plants? Or however the human saying went. Flowers, roses? Most of them would say it but never actually do it. They just went about their routines day in and day out never realizing their true potential.

That's how he chose his companions he saw something inside of them that screamed show me the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky. No. That was a song. But it was the same and he saw that in them. And all his companions gave him something he cherished and would go on cherishing long after they left him or he lost them. They were forever in his hearts.

Amelia Amy Pond was slightly similar to his previous incarnations companion Donna Noble. She was loud, adventurous and fiery like her hair. Her hair was ginger which for some reason he never seemed to get when he regenerated.

Rory was devoted to his wife and he admired that kind of devotion. Not many men would drop everything and follow their wife through time and space with a stranger, or rather the real incarnation of the invisible friend his wife talked about since she was little. So he knew when he had to leave they would be ok because they had each other.

So now the three of them were standing by the console. "Rio here we come!" The Doctor said excitedly pressing buttons on his Tardis.

"I'll go change into something warmer then" Amy Williams said walking out of the room since they'd most likely to end of somewhere the complete opposite of Rio, the party planet he'd been promising to take them for ages.

Her husband Rory joined her and they walked down the many corridors of the Tardis to find their room Suddenly the Tardis gave strong jolt sending them crashing into the wall. "DOCTOR, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Amy shouted as the Tardis started rocking back and forth. She and Rory decide it's best to stay in their current position huddled together on the floor.

They both screamed as the Tardis tilted down and to the left and they started sliding down the corridor using their hands to try and stop their descent. "DOCTOR!"

The Doctor held on to the various levers and handles on the control console as his ship felt like it was now flipping and flopping around as they hurled through space. He liked to think he had control of where they were going but his Tardis often made her own mind up about where they would end up.

Then just as abruptly as it happened it stopped. The Doctor grabbed the top part of the console with one hand and then the other and pulled himself upright as Amy and Rory run into the room.

"I take it, it's not Rio unless we were shot out of cannon for the Carnivale" Amy said straightening her hair and outfit.

The Doctor fixed his bow tie and walked towards the door.

"Where are we?" Rory asked.

The Doctor smiled. "I don't know let's find out shall we" he pushed the doors open and walked out.

They stepped out into a vast forest of trees that went on for miles; the sun was shining brightly through the trees giving it an ethereal feeling. The Doctor sniffed the air, it smelled minty. He liked mint or at least thought he liked mint.

"Why does the air smell like toothpaste?" Rory asked looking around the endless forest of trees. The Doctor looked at Amy and she smiled so they began walking.

They walked for what felt like hours and saw nothing but trees, trees and more trees. Then they finally came into a clearing and saw a wooden sign post that said The Village. The Doctor figured that was as good a place as any to start, a village meant living species and living species were what they needed to find to find out where they were.

Amy smiled at the Doctor when they heared the voices of the village not far ahead of them, they picked up their pace and found themselves in the village.

The Village had a quaint and charming feel to it. Horse drawn wagons made of wood passed them in the street; all the shops were log cabins, which made sense with the endless supply of trees they had available to them. He looked at the signs by the shops they were all simply named what they were, The Bakery, The Butcher, the Candlestick Maker.

As they walked through, the villagers all stopped what they were doing to stare. It looked like they walked straight into the pioneer age. The people were also dressed simply, the men wore trousers and shirts and the women wore dresses. But one man stood out to him, he was grizzly looking with thick brown beard and cap pulled down low covering his eyes. He held an axe over his shoulder while a pile of wood lay beneath his feet. The Doctor had the strangest feeling like he was supposed to know that man but also felt like this was the first time they met; it was a strange feeling indeed.

A tall blonde man with bright blue eyes shook the Doctor from his thoughts. "I'm The Mayor" he said walking up to greet them.

"The Mayor, good. I'm the Doctor, this Amy and Rory Pond" He told the mayor pointing to his companions.

"Williams" Rory corrected the Doctor. "Rory and Amy Williams"

"Right, Williams" the Doctor repeated.

"I'm sorry about the staring; we don't get many visitors to The Village" The Mayor said to them.

"That's quite alright, staring is good, healthy even, shows you're alert. Good use of the eyes I always, say…or well I don't always say that, that's the first time I said that." The Doctor said still looking and spinning around to get a good look at the village. "If they didn't stare then I'd be worried" He continued then a flash of red appears out of the corner of his eye; he turned to look and saw the tail of red cloak disappearing behind a wall. He shook it off as another villager tying to get a look at them. He looked back at the man. "Can you tell us what planet we're on?" The Doctor asked startling the man who was trying to follow his train of thought.

"You are on Lycanpodiophyta, Sir" The Mayor replied.

"That's a mouthful, isn't?" Amy replied looking at Rory.

"Not as much as Raxacoricofallapatorius" The Doctor said not knowing why he just now thought of that planet.

"You're right, that one wins" Amy replied not bothering to repeat it.

"Lycanpodiophyta" The Doctor repeated. "That's new, never been here. Do you have a name or are you just called the Mayor?"

"You can call me Tony, sir" the Mayor replied his head was spinning from this strange man that talked too fast and too much.

"Right then Tony, can you tell who that man is over there?" The Doctor asked nodding in the direction of the grizzly man with the axe. The man was looking down now but he felt his eyes on them a few minutes earlier.

"That's the Hunter" Tony replied.

"The hunter, the hunter of what?" The Doctor asked as the man swung his axe down chopping a piece of wood in two with a single blow. And once again he saw the red cape disappearing between the shops; he tried to get a look at her but her face but it's hidden beneath a hood.

"Things" is Tony's reply.

"The Hunter of things" The Doctor repeated and looked back towards the man but he was gone. The Doctor stretched his neck to see if he can find him but he's nowhere in sight.

"Thank you Tony, we're just going to have a look around if you don't mind. I love new villages" The Doctor told the Mayor.

"Of course" the Mayor replied and made his leave quite quickly, but the Doctor was too busy staring at the village and its shops. He had a strange feeling that he wasn't seeing everything he needed to see, so he starts walking and Amy and Rory followed.

They pass a larger wooden cabin with a swinging sign that said The Doctor. They look through the window to see a waiting room full of people. "Popular guy, that doctor" he said to his companions with a smile. A tall lanky man in a blue scrub hat and mask walked by the window and turned to look at them then quickly looks away. For that split second the Doctor looked into the man's deep brown eyes and he felt that same feeling of familiarity, like he should know him. He wants to see if he can see him again but he was gone, probably to take care of his many patients.

"There she is again" he heard Amy say, so he turned to look at her. "Who is there again?" he asked.

"The girl in the red cape" Rory replied pointing to the edge of the forest opposite the side they entered from.

The Doctor looked in the direction of his companions but she was already gone. "You've seen her too?"

"She keeps peeking around corners to stare at us then she runs away" Rory told him.

The three of them run to the edge and peer into the forest and just saw the trees. A loud piercing almost inhuman scream suddenly fills the air. The Doctor and his companions watch as the simple villagers quickly took action, dropping what they were doing, running into their shops and homes and coming out again armed, and running towards the scream.

The Doctor took off running after the villagers and Amy and Rory follow. They were running deep into the forest and Rory notices something written in the trees in a language he didn't recognize but he didn't have time to ponder it as Amy was getting further ahead of him and he didn't want to let her out of his sight. He didn't even know why they were running towards the scream instead of away from it. Whatever made a person scream like that is not something he'd like to meet.

And he was so right as they found themselves in the presence of a massive beast. A beast that looked like every forest animal combined into one. It was at least eight feet tall with the head of a large fox and the ears of bunny, the claws of a raccoon, the hind legs of bear and the tail of a beaver.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Little Red Cape

The Doctor, Amy and Rory land on a simple forest planet but the village is more than it appears and a familiar face lurks beneath a red cape.

* * *

**Ch 2**

"That's…what they…meant by…thing" Rory voice quivered as the beast roared with its fangs dripping salvia in long ropes. It roared, pure wrath in its eyes.. The Doctor looked towards its feet and saw a badly injured man lying there. He doesn't see how they could reach the man to help him not with that thing still has angry as it appeared to be.

A blue light shot out from the side of him and enveloped the Thing; it froze then fell forward hitting the ground in a loud thud. The Doctor turned to see the grizzly man with a large gun. "The hunter, I presume" The Doctor said and the man nodded.

Before he can ask anything else they hear thundering footsteps coming towards them very quickly. They all take a step back and look around; he hears the sound of guns charging up as they are surrounded by more of the massive beasts. Amy grabbed onto his arm and Rory grabbed onto hers.

The Things started advancing on them as the blue lightening from the guns filled the air, a few fall down but more keep coming then in the other side of the forest two huge bright glowing lights fill the darkness. Lights that looked like two brightly burning eyes, the Things stop in their tracks and look towards the light and to the Doctor's surprise they turn and run in the other direction away from the villagers.

The villagers cheer and shout at the Things retreating backs. "What was that?" Amy asked still in shock.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf" the villagers shout.

"So there's a thing that's bigger and badder then those?" Rory asked wanting to leave this planet now.

They help the villagers carry the injured man into the doctor's office. The man in scrubs they saw earlier emerges and quickly takes the patient in the back room for surgery without a glance in their direction.

"There's nothing more we can do here, I have a feeling that he's in good hands" The Doctor said and motioned for Amy and Rory to follow him. "There is something about this village but I don't know what" the Doctor told them once they are outside. "We have to find the girl in the red cape"

"We could always try grandmother's house." Rory offered. Amy and the Doctor look at him. "Come on, a girl in a red cape, a bad wolf where else could she have gone."

"Are you saying were in the story of little red riding hood?" Amy asked with a laugh "That's just a fairytale"

"So was your whole life, Amelia Pond" The Doctor reminded her. "All fairytales are tales passed down through generations and hold some truth."

"So what? Are we going to ask the villagers if they know where little red riding hoods grandmother's house is?"

"We could or we could follow red riding hood" The Doctor said pointed in the direction of the forest entrance where the girl was now walking with a basket in her hand.

"Well if we follow the fairytale grandmothers house is…in the woods" Rory said glancing anxiously in the forest.

"Woods it is then" The Doctor said with a smile and began running after her.

"Wait" Rory yelled. "Did you forget those Things are in the forest."

"Maybe she knows how to avoid them" Amy yelled while turning her head to look at him as she runs after the Doctor.

"Right, I'm sure that's what the guy having his insides put back together thought too" Rory said closing his eyes, opening them then following them.

They run through the forest after the girl in the red cape, she was fast and every time they thought they were catching up she'd speed up, they finally came to a clearing and she walked right into a small one roomed cabin. The Doctor, Amy and Rory slow down and peer into the clearing, near the cabin was a free flowing spring laid with rocks; it looked like something in a fairytale.

But the Doctor felt like something wasn't quite right about it. He took out his sonic screwdriver and held it up to the cabin.

His face can't hide his astonishment as he looks at the readings. This wasn't just a simple log cabin. Hidden beneath the façade was an almost indestructible fortress. And the readings weren't just coming from this cabin; it was coming from all over the village. A perception filter hid the village's true form making it appear simple and old fashioned. But each and every ordinary item held technology that wouldn't be invented on Amy and Rory's world for centuries. The wood in the logs was made from adamantium steel making this home and the village impenetrable to any enemy that wished them harm.

"The Tardis!" The Doctor shouted startling his companions. If this village wasn't what it appeared than the simple villagers could be more than just that, their weapons were the weapons of soldiers and if they had the technology to hide things then they had the technology to find things, like his Tardis.

The three of them took off running in the original direction they came from. When they arrive he lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding the Tardis was still where they left it. He holds out his hands and stops Amy and Rory from going further, and then brings his finger to his lips telling them to be quiet.

A red cape appears from the behind the Tardis, she appeared to be checking it out. They watch her bring her hand into her face, lean her head to side and appeared to be talking to something in her hood. They were too far away to hear what she was saying. But she was alone so the villagers had not yet discovered his Tardis which was strange.

"How did she get here before us?" Rory whispered to them. "We saw her go into the cabin"

Suddenly she turned towards them, her hood hanging low making them unable to see her face. They knew she was looking at them. She then turned and started to run and once again they followed.

She took them back to the cabin where they all stop short as they see another girl in a red cape standing at the door of the cabin.

"There are two of them…" Rory began to say.

"Or more" Amy finished. "We could've been following any of them."

"I think you will want to come inside Doctor" the one on the right said to him.

"You know who I am?" He asked.

"We've heard stories our whole lives" The one on the left replied.

Rory turned to look at Amy. "Hey, don't look at me, my stories could not have reached this far"

The Doctor walked towards the door and looked down at his feet for what reason he didn't know he just felt compelled to but what he saw on the door mat shocked him to the core.

BAD WOLF

His heartbeats speed up; he swallowed and looked at the door. The two girls in the red capes push it open and walk inside. He takes a deep breath and crossed the threshold.

He entered a spacious living room that wouldn't fit in the cabin they saw on the outside. At the other end of the room was another woman in a red cape, her hood was up and her back was towards him. He could see that she was breathing heavily as her back and shoulders moved up and down through the material. She slowly turns around and faced him.

His breath was caught in his throat, he couldn't move. This was impossible, it couldn't be real. Both her hands went to either side of the hood as she lowered it.

"Hello Doctor"

"Rose"

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Little Red Cape

Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory land on a simple forest planet but the village is more than it appears and a familiar face lurks beneath a red cape.

* * *

Ch 3

Amy and Rory looked at each other, then walked to the door. Rory looked down at the welcome mat. "It says Bad Wolf, is this is the Bad Wolf's house? This is the wrong house!" he told his wife grabbing her arm to show her the mat.

But Amy wasn't paying attention to that having already walked inside, what she was paying attention to was the Doctor. She'd never seen him be so still and so quiet unless they were in immediate danger. He appeared to be in shock and awe of the older woman standing in front of them. She was blond with her hair slightly starting to grey, her big doe eyes stared at him with a similar expression.

'Sorry for the cloak and dagger routine….I had to make sure it was really you. You changed your face again." She said to him as the two girls joined her and stood on either side and lowered their own hoods. They were both blond and identical to one another, twins.

"I did" the Doctor responded unable to take his eyes from the three women.

"Young" she said with a nervous laugh. "Or I've just gotten old, almost 50 now. But I suppose that's what you meant when you said you couldn't grow old with me; you just forgot to mention that you'd be getting younger."

"I'm not that young" the Doctor replied. Fifty he repeated her age to himself. This wasn't just Rose this was a future Rose. How did they get here?

Rose smiled at him and walked closer. "Not in the eyes, that the only way to tell your real age" she told him.

"And your eyes look the same as the day I met you, so full of life" He said to her as the distance between them closed, Rose buried her face in his chest, he brought his head down and nuzzled it next to hers. Rose closed her eyes as she heard one of his hearts and felt the other one beneath her fingertips. She missed hearing the sound of his two hearts.

"Rose, where did you put the tea…" a female voice says from behind them. "…Doctor?"

"Jackie Tyler" The Doctor said in shock once again as Rose pulled away from him. "You're still alive?" He said and felt her palm slap him across the face. "I deserved that one" He said rubbing his cheek.

"Right you did" Jackie Tyler replied. "So it was you" she said. "Going for jailbait this time?"

"What?" The Doctor asked confused.

"It's probably easier to get into places looking like that, not that the other you would've had trouble, but I'm still partial to the big ears you had before" Jackie said as the Doctor touched his ears. "Anyway where did you put the tea? Pete wants some before the games start."

"We're out, ring David and tell him to bring some by" Rose told her mother.

The Doctor smiled to himself. Rose, Jackie, and Pete they are all still alive. Although why they were on this planet was still a mystery. Why he was on this planet was still a mystery.

Amy just stared at the Doctor conversing with these people like he had known them all his life and what was with them talking about his face changing and big ears. Rory looked around the house in shock it was bigger on the inside just like the Tardis.

"You still have a great hair" Rose said with a grin. She had to stop herself from running her hands through it, this wasn't her Doctor. The Doctor smiled back whilst running his hands through his hair.

"Hello, I'm Amy" Amy said having had enough of standing around watching those two talk as if no one was else was in the room with them.

"Amy, right, this is Amy" The Doctor said turning around to face his companions.

"And Rory…I'm Rory" Rory piped up, he was always being forgotten by the Doctor and Amy, so he was kind of happy when he saw that the Doctor had forgotten both of them this time.

"And you would be?" Amy asked. They both just smiled at each other. She had never seen the Doctor smile so much and she'd seen him around other women that fancied him, but with this woman he was different. The way they acted around each other, the way he wouldn't take his eyes off of her there was something more between them, something familiar.

"I'm Rose Smith former companion of the Doctor, well the other Doctor, my Doctor" she told the young couple.

Amy is about to ask about that when the ground started shaking, she grabbed on to her husband. Flashes of light suddenly appeared in the room they were standing in. "There's lightning in your living room" Rory told Rose who looked more exasperated than scared.

"Did you really need to teleport" One of the twins said to the new arrival. The Doctor stared at the young man who now stood in the room, he had a mess of brown hair and was smiling from ear to ear, he looked like him, a younger version of him, the other him. He looked at Rose and the twins playfully arguing with the young man in scrubs and he knew who they were.

Rose smiled at him. "Right, I should do introductions too" she told him. "This is Camille and Catherine" she said pointing to the girls. "And this is David"

"Your children" the Doctor finished for her. Their children.

"Yes, our children" she replied. "And this is Christopher" she said pointing towards the door. They turned around and saw the man they knew as the Hunter entered the room. He took off his hat and the Doctor knew what he recognized in their eyes. It was him or at least part of him.

He looked at them, the grown children of Rose and the other him. The other him, where was he? "Rose, is he around? I like to talk to him" The Doctor watched Rose's face fall as she looked towards the ground. He swallowed "How?"

"You were right, he was you…so you. Right down to the running around trying to save everyone…only…he couldn't come back like you."

"What happened?"

"War" Rose told him. "So many devastating wars. As our planet grew more and more advanced we opened ourselves to more and more enemies. We lost our level five rating and moved to level one – dangerous. We were at an almost constant war with other planets and we fought and fought until we lost."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's gone, Doctor"

"What's gone?" Rory asked.

"Earth, my Earth" Rose replied.

******Ten Years ago

_The explosions were deafening but that's what they were used to now. The houses rattled then fell into rubble, the ground shook, fire and ash enveloped the sky. She held on tightly to console in front of her until the ground settled. They were losing. She knew it, everyone knew it but she couldn't let it show. She was the leader, the one that brought hope, the defender of the Earth. But she was tired, she wanted to go home and sleep for years instead of watching her planet die at the hands of __Detritidorian race. _

_She stood tall and told them they could win but they couldn't and now she had to do the one thing she thought she never would do, never could do. If she didn't more people would die, they would all die. Her hand hovered the button; she took a deep breath and slammed her hand down. _

_The siren filled the air as she watched the people running on the ground look up, without seeing their faces she knew what they were thinking. Their leader had given up. Code blue meant drop everything and get to the nearest station for total evacuation of the planet. _

_She gathered up her children and took them to the ship. She helped her seven-year old twins get into the bed in their cabin. Christopher and David both asked to go with her. _

"_I need you to stay here with your sisters" she told them. She looked at her two sons, they were fourteen and twelve and just as smart as their father. Christopher was getting taller and broader each day, he looked more like the first version of the Doctor she met and David was smaller and thinner and looked every bit like this father. _

_After she finally got them to agree and stay with Catherine and Camille, she walked down the corridor. Suddenly she felt the ground shake, the ship was moving. "What's going on? We're not supposed to leave yet." She spoke into her comm. _

"_We didn't do anything ma'am, the ship started on its own" was the reply she received. _

"_What do you mean, that's impossible" She told them and ran towards the control room. When she arrived her crew was scrambling around the console trying to stop the ship from leaving. She ran to the console and typed in her password. _

"_Manual override denied" The computerized voice told her. _

"_What?" she screamed at the computer and typed it in again._

"_Manual override denied." The voice said again. Her hands rolled into fists. "Accessing emergency program one"_

"_What?" she said to the computer as her heart beat sped up. "NO!" She shook her head. "NO!" She felt the tears in the corner of her eyes. "Doctor!"_

_A screen popped up on the console. "Rose" he said to her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He stood in the control room at Torchwood headquarters; he had on his brown suit and trainers. _

"_John, no don't do this" She begged. _

"_You know I have to, it's the only way to save everyone. We talked about this; we just never thought it would come to this. This is our planet, our home; if we can't protect it, we can't let anyone else take it." She looked at him as tears streamed down her face. _

"_It'll be okay, that's what makes the human race so spectacular, you lot are survivors. You get knocked down and you get up again, no one will keep you down…sorry that's Tubthumping but you know what I mean. __The human race survives they always do. Now you can spread out amongst the stars and share the knowledge and wonders you have seen." He smiled through his tears. "There's a whole universe out there that needs defending."_ _She saw the tears in his eyes. "__Our children will survive, and their children and so on and they will all go on and do amazing things." He paused to compose himself. "I left recording for them, show them when you're ready" _

_He took a deep breath and held his palm against the screen.__She pressed her hand up against the glass of the ship. Once again they would be separated, memories of the first time passed through their minds. Star crossed lovers forever separated by time and space. _

"_I love you Rose Tyler"_

"_I love you, my Doctor"_

The tears are flooding down her face and she can barely keep her eyes open. _"And Rose..." he said and she brought herself to look at him, he was grinning. "We were fantastic!"_

"_Hyperdrive activated" the computer voice said. Rose kept her eyes locked on the Timelord she loved and he kept his eyes on hers as she felt the ship enter warp speed pulling her away from him. She closed her eyes softly as the bright light filled the inside of the ship. _

_She saw the end of the world during her first trip with the Doctor, now it would be the last thing they saw together. "Goodbye my love" she whispered._

* * *

Tbc...


End file.
